the_fairy_of_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
!!!!!SPOILERS!! PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE COMIC TIL THE LATEST PAGE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING THIS ARTICLE!!!!! ______________________ ______________________ Charlotte is the main protagonist in the The Fairy Of Autumn comic. About Charlotte: Charlotte is a young woman with big dreams. She always speaks her mind and isn't afraid to do so. Charlotte was born on the 8th of November, 1997. She was born with two mysterious scars" on her back, formed like small holes. She never knew how and why she got them, neither do her parents. '''The introduction of Charlotte:' Charlotte is first seen on page 3 as an infant, inside of her mother's tummy, yet to be born. The magic of the nature call by the Autumn fairy reaches the yet unborn baby Charlotte. This is when she gets her powers. 17 years later she is seen in her room woken up by her mothers call from downstairs. She says she is awake in a tired voice, then her mother makes a call again, then she gets up getting ready to go to school. Her mother tells her to cover up her scars. Deep in thought Charlotte thinks of her mysterious scars, in which she yet don't know how she has them. Charlotte's meeting with Froa and David: When Charlotte was about to go to school she gets hit by a chestnut in her head. Confused as of why a chestnut fell when it's not even autumn yet, she picks it up, but as soon she does she gets interrupted by a voice. Confused she looks up to see a woman (Froa) with dark hair telling the chestnut is hers. Charlotte gets flustered and is about to give her the chestnut back, but the woman then casts a spell on Charlotte, in which makes her faint. She wakes up in a bed by a sound. Confused she looks around to find out she is in a strangers house. Assuming she has been kidnapped, she runs out of the room in fear, running down a huge stairway. She then gets interrupted by a man (David) standing at the end of the stairway, asking who she are. Surprised, Charlotte accidentally slips and falls on one of the steps and lands on the man. She looks up at him in embarrassment. Angrily the man shouts at her to get off him. The woman (Froa) who cast the spell on her then comes to tell him that she is the new fairy of Autumn. David don't like the idea and wants her to leave, but Froa tells him off. Charlotte then tries to attack with a broom, in which she fails to do. David once again tries to get her to leave but Froa ignores and explains to Charlotte that they don't mean any harm. Explaining she is the fairy of autumn, and that Charlotte is the new fairy of Autumn, Charlotte laughs it of, but Froa continues, telling her its not a joke. She also explains as of how she got the mysterious scars on her back. __________________________________ ''Trivia: ''Charlotte is based after the author of this comic, Charlotte Johansson, and the story is a imaginary/alternate universe version of the real Charlotte's life. Category:Horror Category:Comic Category:Fairy Category:Fantasy